True Saiyans Fight Alone
True Saiyans Fight Alone is the third episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Bu Raishu!! Kaiioshinkai de Ketchaku Da" (ブウ来襲!!界王神界で決着だ). The episode first aired on September 13, 1995. Its original American air date was March 13, 2003. Summary The episode starts with Goku, Vegeta, Kibito Kai, Dende and Mr. Satan (Hercule) transporting to the Kai Planet. They inquire as to what happened to Earth; they learn from the Old Kai that it was destroyed. Goku asks about Piccolo and Gohan, but learns that they too were destroyed in the blast. Mr. Satan doesn't believe that the Earth was destroyed, assuming that he is standing on the Earth. He then calls the Old Kai a strange man. Dende tells him not to say such things about the Kai's because they are gods. Dende also explains that they are not on Earth, but the Kai Planet, which is a holy place. Mr. Satan then asks that if they are gods, why can't they destroy Kid Buu. Old Kai only says: "He hit a sore spot!". Mr. Satan then thinks he is in a dream, because, he reasons, no one can be stronger than him. He thinks that none of the people there are real. Then he has the idea that he can fly so he runs to the end of a hill and jumps. He falls to the bottom and gets slightly hurt. Vegeta is angry at Goku because he left Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo behind for Mr. Satan. He says they can't be brought back because the Dragon Balls were destroyed along with Earth, but before much more can be said, Kibito Kai yells at them to look at the crystal ball, and they all look and see that Kid Buu has reformed. In space, where Kid Buu has reformed, he powers up and searches for Goku and Vegeta, but unable to locate them, he teleports to the nearest planet and powers up. He fires a blast, and in a second the planet is destroyed. He transports to a couple of other planets and does the same. Old Kai tells Goku and Vegeta that Kid Buu is looking for them by destroying planet after planet. Someone speaks up and says that there is no way to bring Earth or the other planets back because the Dragon Balls are destroyed. However, Dende says they can bring everyone back if they can ask the Elder Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls. Goku tells him that he cannot use Instant Transmission to transport them to New Namek because Namekians do not have enough power for him to sense. Kibito Kai says that he has the power and can transport them there or any other planet they want with his Instantaneous Movement technique. But, Old Kai states that the Dragon Balls shouldn't be used for other planets because it upsets the balance of nature. Goku decides to bribe the Old Kai with his previous promise of kissing an earth woman, which is why they need to wish back earth with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta overhears it and guesses that the Earth woman is Bulma. When Goku starts looking nervous, Vegeta becomes really angry and shouts: "OH, YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU?! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!!", to which Goku responds nervously: "But she's not nearly as pretty as Bulma is, see? It's a compliment!" Kid Buu, getting tired of his current plan, locks onto a planet with a lot of energy, and he teleports to Grand Kai's planet where Krillin and Yamcha are. When he teleports there, he destroys a spire for fun, and then flies to the training field. The other people there think that he is there to train, and joke that he needs to be more powerful. He gets angry and blasts a few people. Krillin tries to stop him, but to no avail. Old Kai suggests that Kibito Kai give Goku and Vegeta the Potara Earrings so they can fuse, in doing so they could beat Kid Buu easily. But Goku and Vegeta refuse the offer and crush each earring. Just then Kid Buu powers up a Shocking Ball and plans to destroy the Grand Kai's planet. Goku and Vegeta realize this and power up, Kid Buu senses this and teleports to the Supreme Kai's planet. He gives a smirk and the episode ends. Battles *Krillin vs. Yamcha *Pikkon and Olibu vs. Kid Buu *Krillin and Yamcha vs. Kid Buu Trivia *When Kid Buu forms again after having destroyed the Earth, and after the scene in which Mr. Satan fails in his attempt to fly, there is a scene of Kid Buu looking into space that pans out. In this scene, Buu has 10 steam holes on his back while in the next scene, which shows a much closer view of Buu's back, there are 8 steam holes. *When West Kai comments on Kid Buu trying to kill them all, a halo is shown over his head, even though he is not dead. The halo is not shown again in later scenes. *In the scene Krillin uses his Destructo Disk on Buu, Yamcha is shown without a halo. It might be because the backgroud where his halo should be is white like the halo. *After the scene where Yamcha and Krillin fail to stop Buu's Shocking Ball, Krillin is shown without a halo. *Goku's bribe to the Old Kai differs depending on which language version: in the original Japanese, he promises the Old Kai dirty/naughty images of Bulma. In another version, Goku promises the Old Kai an autographed picture of a model; to this, the Old Kai says "I like Claudia" (a reference to Claudia Schiffer). Vegeta then realizes that there is no way Goku knows a model, and then makes his accusation that Goku was just going to use Bulma instead. *In the original Japanese version, when Goku promises the Old Kai naughty pictures of Bulma, Vegeta gets angry and retorts "Show him Chi-Chi's chi-chis!": a pun since "chi-chi" in Japanese is slang for breasts. *The end of the episode is part filler as Kid Buu never went to Grand Kai's planet in the manga and went straight to the Sacred World of the Kais to fight Goku and Vegeta. Gallery Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z